A Momet of Peace
by SouthernComfort
Summary: Two gods, coffee, and a world ready for Crisis


a moment of peace The High Lord Thanatos The High Lord Thanatos 2 60 2001-11-12T06:09:00Z 2001-11-12T06:09:00Z 2 606 3455 The Grand Council of the Nine 28 6 4242 9.2720 0 0 

A Moment of Peace

In the depths of space, a small planet orbited a warm golden star.  The planet had air that man could breath, water that man could drink, and gravity that allowed man to walk erect.  In a low orbit above the planet, a large moon sat, filling the late evening sky over a small city on the westernmost continent.  Two men sat at a table outside of a coffeeshop in the city, drinking cups of coffee while admiring the moon, as the last scraps of light from the setting sun fled the sky.

"It's been a beautiful day," the first man spoke, with a deep sadness filling his voice.  He was a tall man, with silvery hair spilling down to his broad shoulders and eyes of the palest blue color.  He reclined a little in the chair, shifting the fall of his dark leather duster and taking a small sip of his black coffee.

"To you, maybe," the second man spoke in an amused voice.  He was a virtual twin of the first man, except for being clad in a light-absorbing cape and drinking his coffee with cream and a virtually toxic amount of sugar.  "And I thought we were supposed to be eternal enemies, Guardian.  Why in hell did you invite me here, anyway?"

The Guardian chuckled lightly.  "Why, Abaddon, we used to love coffee.  Especially at that little shop halfway across the city, near Amy's house."

"That was a long time ago, Guardian, before the Creator got ahold of us.  And besides, we didn't used to have conversations when we drank coffee.  We just sat and hoped Amy would walk by.  Well, you used to, anyway."

"And what did you do, Abaddon?"

"I sat and plotted the best way to get her into bed, preferably violently and painfully.  Remember, I'm all the evil that used to inhabit our old self, and rape is one of the oldest and most powerful evils that has ever existed."

"Strange, I never remembered thinking about that kind of stuff, Abaddon.  I just wanted her to say that she loved me."

"It wasn't conscious, Guardian.  You had too good of a control to even think about such things."

The two omnipotent beings sat silently after that revelation, slowly sipping coffee under the bright, glowing neon lights.  Their thoughts worked quietly, each thinking about what they had intended to do to Amy.  They knew each other's thoughts, of course.  Having once been the same person, they could figure what the other thought.

Finally Abaddon sat back in his seat.  "So, what brings you here, Guardian, besides love of coffee and the events of tomorrow?  I thought you would be watching over the universe as always."

A pained expression crossed the Guardian's face.  "Hyne and Bahamut wanted to go 'shopping' as they put it, and insisted that I come along and remember what it meant to be human."

"Heh, Amy and Brandon, what a pair.  I still don't see what she sees in him, especially since they are both demigods in their own right.  'Shopping', are they?"

"Mmm-hmmm.  'Shopping'.  It's actually cute, the way they still use stupid word tricks to indicate that they went to screw like rabid animals."

"What did they want, a threesome?  And was that a joke I just heard come out of your mouth?"

"No, they wanted me to try something called a 'singles bar'.  I told them to stuff it, and I summoned you."

"So, how does a demigod and a dragon screw?  Doggystyle?"

"Shut up, Abaddon."

Abaddon just smiled.  "What about tomorrow, then?  The crisis is ready; Ultimecia already has possessed her first victim.  I assume the Fated Children are ready to go?"

"Squall is ready, but I still have to work on Irvine a little.  He should be finished by the time he is needed, though."

"What do you have to finish?"

"His attitude is a little too cocky.  He'll wind up offending the girls.  So I'm gonna have to make him sit and look at the clouds a while, till he mellows out.  A week or two of that will even mellow you, Abaddon."

Abaddon sighed.  "Why must good always win, Guardian?  Why can't evil have a little?"

"Maybe one day, Abaddon, maybe one day."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

The two gods stood, and dumped their plastic cups in the trashcan.  Then they vanished from the town of Dollet, each going to prepare the Crisis and the Heroes of the Eighth World.


End file.
